Terminals having a turned-back configuration are known in the prior art and are typically formed by a pair of lateral, parallel 90.degree. bends in a longitudinal, flat rectangular electrically conductive member. These prior terminals are generally called "turn-back" terminals. In some applications it is desirable that the terminal segment to which a contact is mounted be oriented in a specified direction so that current flow therethrough will induce a specifically directed magnetic blow-out force upon separation of contacts. For example, in certain electromagnetic contactors, relays and the like, it is found that spatial relation of parts, ease of wiring, etc., may dictate the use of a terminal having a turned-back configuration in order to provide a properly directed and oriented terminal segment to which a contact may be mounted.
"Turn-back" terminals have been useful in properly orienting a current path, but they have been subject to tolerance deviations in bending and contact attachment and sizing, thus affecting the point of contact tripping, as will be more fully described hereinafter. The present invention eliminates these and other disadvantages while still providing a requisitely oriented terminal segment.